danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Dooming Shine
There's more to everyone that meets the eye. We all decide to be labeling others by our perspectives. My true side is a lot more. My true side is my strive and zeal. Who am I? A soldier. Canon: Yes Graphic Content: Yes Prologue I was in the 11th grade when I got sent to the military. My name is Dom Cossway, and I'm in the U.S. naval forces. It all started when there were voting casts for someone in the 12th and 11th grade to be sent to boot camp. The school bully went and so did I, all because this olive girl had to make me in the tiebraker vote. I couldn't get her out of my head. In fact, every time I saw the color orange, she's all I would think about. I also wish I didn't have Ryan and Kelly join as well. Ryan was my best freind since the first grade, and I had a big crush on Kelly. I want to try and keep them both safe, whatever the cost. "IT'S SHOWTIME, DOM!" Ryan shouts to me. I walk out to the rear of my airship. I look at three other soldiers that are under me and Ryan's command. "Snatch and grab. That's it. We go in, take their intel, and get out. We make this quick." I take my automated pistol and hand my team some as well. The hatch pops open. Everyone jumps out, me being the last. We roll on the floor and run out. We all have assault rifles on our backs (supressed, or course. This IS a stealth mission after all). Eventaully, we see a base in the forest. "Let's move." Ryan says. Our intercom goes on. "Dom. Keep a eye on Ryan. Last time, he almost had his arm shot off. I don't want that to happen again." Riggs tells me, my general. Chapter One: Operation S-Ravage Me and my team head out to the base. We have no clue what base in Africa we're exploring. My best friend, Ryan, passes me a military-grade power flashlight. The strobe light is powerful. "Sir, take my binoculars." one of my men say and give me one. I survey the base with it. Wow, that's some shit base. Even a teenager could easily get in. "Base is vunerable to even a youth." I mutter. "Should we go loud or stealth, sir?" One of my men say. "Go stealth. They don't need to know the American Armed Forces raided them." "Bridging contact with Riggs." A intercom is used to have me get in contact with Riggs. It's hell lucky I got these military contacts. "What have you tracked, Dom?" "I encountered a base. But it's just Grade-F. There are so many flaws to this." "You don't get cocky, boy. There can be a deadly weapon and I don't want you getting in the middle of it." "Alright. Dom out." I close my chat with him. "Let's get this show on the road." Ryan says, him and our men walking down. I follow right behind him. "Shh." one of my men say. We hide behind a crate and see two guards. I mouth Ryan: "3...2...1..." Me and him take out our knives and stab them in the throat, sdoinga syncronize kill. "Let's move." one of my men say, running to the inner doors of the base. I get out my jammer and hack the door to open by revealing the code. We move in. Eventaully, we see a armory full of usual African firearms. "Split up. Ryan, take two of our men. Joseph is coming with me to the second armory." I say. He nods and we split. After me and my only men left get there, we look around. "Sir, check this out." he tells me. I walk up and see a computer. I use my second and last jammer to get in. What the fuck? There is no English option. Thankfully, I know some Swedish. I manage to get in. A tile on the floor opens. My intercom goes off. "Dom. Did you find anything?" "I found a trapdoor of some sort. I'm gonna investigate." I say, as I descend down into the darkness. I see a series of lights flicker to some shotgun. I walk up to it, and a presentation comes on. "وS-تخريب". "Oh for fucking crying out loud." I use a translator. "The S-Ravage is a high-fire rate shotgun. It's bullets are as deadly as normal slugs, but this gun has a extremly far range of fire. This weapon is planned to be used to rule over, such as China and America. This weapon is going to be the next generation of warfare, enemies at the bottom." The presentation stops. I walk to it and take the gun. It's loaded with a few more boxes. The siren goes off. "Oh fuck." I mutter. "DOM, GET OUT OF THERE NOW! OUR COVER WAS BLOWN! WE'RE COMPROMISED!" Ryan shouts. As soon as I run up, I see one of my men shoot back and die of bullets. I take out my Ak-47, and start shooting them down. Chapter Two: That's a wrap I gun it out with Ryan. However, we're the only two who come out. Our men we're shot dead. They all start yelling in Arabic, firing their weapons at us. I spy a big tree. "Ryan! Behind here!" I shout to him. I dive behind the tree. He follows along. "Dom, where'd you get the fancy shotgun?" "I'll explain later. Did you gain any intel?" "I found out they have a powerful nuke. They're shooting it on eastern America." "Only intel I have is this next-generation shotgun that is going to be used against us in warfare. It's pretty--" The bullets fly thorugh the trees. "RUN!" I shout to Ryan. We both run out. I run out of ammo for my AK-47. I take out my flashlight, use the strobe on them, and shoot them down with my pistol. They all fall down on the floor. "Please fuck, let that all be it from them." I pray. No more gunfire comes from there. "Well then. It's all over. We should call extract." Ryan says. I nod and get out a intercom with the extract team. "This is Cossway. We have acquired some intel and we are waiting for extract. A blue flare will be shot." I put the transmitter down while Ryan readies a blue flare. He aims dead center in the air, and fires it up. I see my helicopter. Ryan waves and the pilot waves as well. A rope ladder comes down. Ryan starts to climb the ladder, me under him. We get on the chopper. Ryan decides to go on a seat and rest. I grab onto the side of the chopper's entrance. I watch as the base slowly fades away. Hey, it's getting bigger again. "WE'RE HIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" the pilot shouts. I frantically look around for help. I see a parachute. I put it on, grab Ryan (and the pilot) and jump down, pulling the string. The helicopter falls down. I slowly drift down and look around. I see a nuke fly into the air. "Fuck. Get Riggs." I say. Ryan pulls up a intercom. "RIGGS! Our extract chopper went down. A nuke is being sent to the eastern America. Orders on you, Admiral." Chapter Three: Flashback I eventually get on another extraction helicopter after waiting for hours. Thankfully, me and Ryan (and my old pilot) fly back to our ship. We walk out and go to our barracks. "See you tomorrow, brother." Ryan says to me. I nod to him. We both go back to our barracks. I read a book called The Assassin Game for a hour. I then play my guitar, looking at my family photos. 13 years ago I was 8. I was climbing a tree. "Dad, look. I'm doing it." I say. "Oho, you're doing it, my boy." My dad was muscular, just like me now. "Dad, will I ever be as brave and strong as you?" "Of course, Dom. You have the heart of your mother and the bravery of your father." I smile at him, but then I fall down, hurting my hand. It bleeds, but I don't cry. "Ow." I say. "It's okay, Dom. You fall down. Pick yourself back up." Dad offers me his hand. I take it. "I love you, Dad." "I love you, too, Dom." A few months later I was 9 when this happened. Me and my dad walk home from the movie theater. Then, someone forces us into a dark alley with a revolver in hand. "Hey, Ray. Don't think I forgot about you finishing Keerko." My dad pulls out a swiss army knife. "Dom, run." "Dad, I can't leave you." "Do it for your own safety. You're the only things that matters here." I do that and run somewhere. Then, I hear struggling and a gunshot. I run back and see my dad bleeding on the floor, the man running away. I go over my dad and kneel. "Hey son. It's the end of me." "No. It can't be this." "Dom, whatever happens, I want you to be brave and overcome it. I want you to stay strong, thick and thin. I don't want you to suffer through this." "Dad, I can't do this without you." "You can, son. You can do it all yourself. All you need is my love and other people who care about you. There's always a way with caring." My dad's pulse decreases. "I love you, Dom." Those were his last words. I start to cry. A little girl watches in shock, her mother watching. The mom calls the cops. 6 years ago I was 15 years old. I was just taking care of myself while mom was out, me having a glass of beer. I hear the doorbell ring. I go open the door and see my older cousin, Audrey, outside. "Oh. Hey Audrey. What's going on?" "Your mother is dead." I drop the glass. I feel my thoughts shattering were more stronger than the glass. "No...NO! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, AUDREY!" She looks sad. "She was shot with the revolver the same person used to kill your dad." I get shocked even more. "Well, what do I do now? Am I suppoused to take care of myself?" "I'll help you out here. Once you get a job, I go back home. I'm sorry for your loss." I still can't get what happened out of my head. Present I look at the pictures. I then see a orange rucksack. Are you fucking kidding me? Not that girl again. I start to think more about what has happened in the past. I wanted to try to remember who am I and what has happened. I can't sleep. I needed to unravel what was going on. I want to know more. 3 years ago ''I walk into class, going to the auditorium. "The student going to the naval academy will be.." my principle announces. "...Dom Cossway." "Wait, what? I can't go into that next level underworld. Why?" "Students votes. Check the recent voters to see who tied. But hey, at least you get free stuff. You know, if you come back alive." Everyone starts talking. I go to my locker and check the votes. I see the most recent voter. I was tied with another kid. I looked at the tiebreaker voter: Amber Heart. I manage to find her. "Hey, you!" I shout. She turns. "Care to explain this?" I say, showing her my phone. "Dom, I actually knew you since the revolver to mom and dad incident. This choice is best for you." "Are you crazy?" "Anyway, you're the only person in this excuse of a school fit for the job. You should be glad." "Glad? GLAD?!? I'm going to fucking die." "That depends on your skillset. You have to be flexible in order to survive warfare." she leaves. "Hey. I ain't done." Ryan and Kelly come to me. "Dom. I want to say something." Ryan says. "If you're going to the naval training, so are we." Kelly says. "No. You can't. It's too dangerous." "Dom, I was your best freind since the 1st grade. I wouldn't leave you. I don't want you to be alone. And even if you die, I want the last face that you see is me. Let me go with you, Dom." I stare a while at Ryan and Kelly. "You can come. Just please, don't die." "I promise." they both say. ''Present Here I am now, serving as a marine. I wish I could've just became a coder instead. I miss Audrey. I miss all of my other freinds. I don't want to lose them all because of how I could die. I decide that another day will be ahead of me. It's time to get my sleep. I lie on the bed, close my eyes, and wait for another day. Chapter Four: Vacation Mission I go to Riggs with Ryan and Kelly because Riggs wanted to meet us. "Dom, your mission is going to be a bit...simple. It's involved with trying to stop a terrorist attack and get some more info about someone. You on that S-Ravage mission helped us a lot. We now have intel on what firearms we have accessible and what plans are ahead for us. We got a team dealing with the bomb. But I need you to deal with this special mission." "Yeah. What do I do?" The next thing I see is myself standing in front a extremly expensive hotel. There are two giant rings withs rooms. Additionally, in the middle are pools and other stuff coming from the map. I have on a camoflague hoodie, camoflague pants, and brown boots. Kelly is in a straw hat, a flower dress, and sandals, with sunglasses. Ryan has on his favorite green hoodie, jeans, and shoes. "So, what do we do, Riggs?" "Your mission is to get to the security feed and survey for any sight on terrorism. Ryan is going with you and Kelly will be exploring." I look at the suitcases with firearms in case it goes bad. Ryan and Kelly follow me inside. We see a security team. I put my team's suitcases on the railway. Guards check then while officers check us for metal stuff. "Sorry, sir. You have to get rid of that bullet." He says to Ryan. "Oh this? Sorry. Didn't see that." he says, giving him the bullet. We walk through. The guards give us our suitcases back. "You're good on stuff." I'm glad he didn't notice anything odd about the black blocks I had that have our firearms. Why did we have to do this? I walk past a male, female, and family bathroom. "Hold on. I have to go." Ryan says. He goes into the male bathroom. "I'll watch the bags while we wait for the elevator." Kelly says. I nod and decide to go to the water fountain. Suddenly, someone grabs me and hurls me into the family bathroom, locking the door. I kick whoever that is away. I then see a orange hoodie, black sweatpants, brown hair. What the hell is Amber doing here? "What the fuck are you doing here?" "Before you freak out, I need to say something" she says."Wait...what? I can't...what the fuck is going on?" I reply. "Dom, You're an undercover. I'm letting you know that I'm only staying here to help you." "God, why are you so obsessed with me? If you love me, it doesn't matter. I already have a crush." "Look, you aren't going to go in easily. There are some guards there. I recommend you take this stun gun to deal with them." Amber tosses me a stun gun. Before I can even ask how she knows about this, she pushes me out and locks the door. I would try to open it, but Ryan just came out. "Come on, Dom." he says. Me and Ryan go to a elevator. Kelly takes another one. They both close and we look at the view of the pools. "Wow, that is some cool work. What do you think it cost to spend a weekend here?" "Probably more than you make a year." The elevator opens. "I'm going to go check on the Security Feed A. Go to B." I nod. Ryan bumps into a girl. "Woah, hey beautiful." He says. I look in disappointment. "Get away from me, creep." she says. The doors close again. I go down to the Security Room. I see two guards. "Hey, this is a restricted area. Leave now." "Hold on. I have a Navy ID." I say. They pull out their guns. I remember: I recommend you take this stun gun to deal with them. I pull it out and think to myself: "I hope this works." I fire, and they are stunned. I then walk up to them and show my ID. "Feel embarressed because you tried to kill a lieutenant?" "Go ahead." he says. "Thank you." I say. I walk down and check the feed. I search through the outer cameras. "Nope. Nope. Nay. No...oh no." I see that a helicopter is coming down to attack. I quickly get a link with Ryan and Kelly. "You two. A attack helicopter is coming. Be prepared for what's about to happen." I go back up the elevator. "Dom, intel shows that they're planning to go to...Club Vortex." Ryan says. "Club Votex, you mean that place where it's the only place in the U.S. where it's in Aprary. And I mean THIS Aprary?" Kelly says. "Well, I'll see you two there." I say, closing the feed. Chapter Five: Near Blood I look at my portable bag that has my assault rifle and pistol. I look around to find a guide. "Hey, where's Club Vortex?" I ask. He points to a place on the other side. "Thanks." I say, going there. I read the big, neon bordored words: "CLUB VORTEX: BAR AND NIGHTCLUB". It's funny because it's 2:30 PM. I walk in and see a reception desk and bouncer. I show the bouncer my ID. "Nope. You have to actually register. It's more strict that way". I go to the reception desk. "We're out of registration. Wait for a week." I sigh. Then, that Amber girl walks up here and shows a ID. "Actually, he's with me." she says. "Well, go right ahead." The bouncer moves aside and opens the door. Me and Amber walk it, bouncer shutting the door. It's just a hallway with me and Amber. I start to talk. "Okay, why in the bloody hell are you following me?" Amber tosses a file and takes back her stun gun. I check the file. It shows a transcript. "Where'd you find this." "Read it first. Then I'll say." she says. I start to read it. Operation H.V.T HF32G5FGS65 (2:20): Attack at 2:35. JF32Y5VFSE45 (2:21): Okay. We'll send in the force as soon at that time. HF32G5FGS65 (2:22) First, send in the air force. We have to look for H.V.T. at all costs to make this work. Make sure troops are on the ground and running in the battlefield. I want every single one to focus and make sure this counts. It'll hurt us if we fail this mission. Do whatever it takes, even if it means using the S-Ravage. JF32Y5VFSE45 (2:22) Alright, Geysoff. We got DeHackto on this. I quickly check my watch. It reads 2:32. "Fuck. We gotta get in. Now start talking." I say and we both run in. "I'm mainly doing this because my sister is in there. I want to make sure Neeve gets out alive." "I'm more focused on Ryan and Kelly than you and your sister." "Thanks a lot." she sounds sarcastic. As soon as I open, I see people getting drunk and the dance floor with everyone. Kelly comes up to me. "Yeah, start to finish this. Three people already flirted with me." she says. I start to gather up people and the disk jockey stops the music. "My name is Dom Cossway. I'm a Major General in the marines. You all are in danger. A terrorist bombing is about to happen." I show my ID. Everyone gathers around. "Everyone, find a place for safety. I want you all--". I see three terrorist with guns and stuff. Everyone pauses and looks at them. Everyone keeps their heads down. I copy to feel like I'm not compromised. I see Ryan and Kelly do the same. Amber is hiding somewhere behind a bush. "I know you're there, Velvet. Show yourself and we'll make this easy." no one gets up. The main one starts to take a young girl. Amber sighs in relief. "COME OUT! This is DeHackto. You have three second. Three...two...one..." DeHackto shoots her. Everyone screams for a bit. DeHackto takes another girl. "We got to do something." Ryan says. "Well, what do you suggest?" Kelly asks. DeHackto fires the bullet again into her head. DeHackto takes another girl. Amber gasps, and sneaks up on him. "Last time, Velvet, or I'm gonna shoot EVERYONE. THREE..." I mouth to Ryan and Kelly. "Two..." "ONE..." More terrorists storm in. DeHackto walks out the door with a different girl. "I got you now, Velvet." he says, Civillians are running out. Me and the rest of my team start to take out our primary weapons. Amber gets hit by DeHackto after smashing him with a bottle. Ryan and Kelly fire at the terrorist dead. Is this darkness what I got forced for? ''I think. A girl helps up Amber. "Amber, what are you doing?" "Saving you, Neeve." I roll my eyes and start to run out with Ryan and Kelly. "I'm informing Riggs about this." I say, I get my contact with him. Chapter Six: You can't fix what's forever broken After finishing transferring information with Riggs, I get my gear and get ready to fight. So do my two teammates. Ryan walks up to a guard captian. "Listen, Aparath is under attack by terrorists. Get your men armed and ready to fight." "Okay." The captain pulls himself together and gets ready. "Dom, I want you to gun it to that Velvet girl. Kill DeHacto at all costs. Me and Kelly will provide cover fire." I nod. Kelly puts her hand on the door. "3...2...1..." She opens the door and me and Ryan rush out. I hop over the fence and rush past the gunshots. The only thing I see is guns firing. I spray a few attackers down. Rushing through, I fire through and see DeHackto drag Velvet away. "Dom, up there. Get the Velvet girl and kill that bastard DeHackto." Ryan says, starting to snipe. I rush my way up to the door to the extraction ship. DeHackto stares at me, kicks Velvet down, and starts to fire at me. He shoots my arm a bit, but what pissed me off is that he made a scar on my cheek. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I shout. I start to fire at him. I take cover behind a wall and he starts to move up to me. I tap my cheek and feel blood. I shoot him in the legs, tackle him, and toss away his guns. I toss him on the wall and shoot off his kneecaps, him yelling in pain. "Ryan, I got it done. Finish off the rest of the enemy." I say. I throw a grenade at a big group of them. I look back at DeHackto. "So, what are you gonna do? Kill me?" "I want to, but you desserve to suffer more here." "Why is that." "Because you're not the type of guy that leaves a loose end untied." I take out my combat knife, and slice his neck to make him feel a horrible death. I walk up to Velvet and free her. "AHH! ARE YOU HERE TO DO SOMETHING!" "What? Lady, no. I'm a Major General Marine." I show her my ID. "Oh. Well, anything I can do to help?". I start to think and get a contact with Riggs. "Hello, Dom. What is it?" "I saved this Velvet lady. I think--" "Velvet? Perfect. She is a white hat hacker who's been helping the U.S. Navy in all ways she can. Bring her to me. We can have a good talk." Riggs ends contact. Ryan and Kelly come to me. Ryan has no left arm. "Woah, what the hell happened?" "Someone shot off his arm. I don't think we can fix it unless we sort to robotics." Kelly says. "Ryan, be careful next time. Now we have to replace your arm with something mechanical." "I know. It's been a rough time in warfare. I want to be there for you, Dom." "Ryan, you don't have to be there. I can handle myself and I don't want you to get hurt." "Look, let's just get out of here." Ryan says. Everyone gets on the airship and we fly back. ''20:00 I look at the stars and sit there and watch them. "Mom, dad, I'm happy I'm serving here for your sake. I want to be a hero. I want to be brave. I want to do this for you. I miss Audrey. I miss you both. I wish for a good sleep and wish for safety for all of us. God bless America." I stare more and I can feel their presence still next to me. I feel like I hear a voice. "We...love...you...". It sounds like my parents. I stare more into the space. "Hey, Dom." I hear. It's Kelly. She sits down next to me. "So, what are you doing here late?" "Just thinking of my past and whap happened." "Oh. I still feel sorry for what happened to your parents. I've known your aunt for some time. She's pretty nice." "Yeah. She ain't like my uncle, who doesn't give a shit about anything." "Hey, stop. Everyone has good in them." "I know. It irritates me to see people be complete assholes." I stare at the stars more. Kelly just keeps looking at me and the stars. "Do this often?" "When I was young, yeah." A moment of silence breaks out. "I'm going to my barrack." She says. I decide to do the same. "Dom, you struck me as impressive when I first met you. You're a good freind to have around." "Thanks, Kelly. That means a lot to me coming from you." "No problem, Dom. I'll see you tomorrow." She says. Kelly gives me a kiss on my cheek. I freeze and make a little surprised expression. I watch her wave at me, smiling. She goes indoors. I walk back to my barracks. "YES!" I end up saying. I go to sleep with a smile on my face. Chapter Seven: Our eyes see in the dark There has been a meeting called. Everyone gathers around and cares to listen. "Hello, everyone. I'd like you all to meet your next in line general, Yuri Steam." A man starts to walk next to him. Of course, we all salute to show our respect. "He will be my second in hand for you all. Everyone, carry on what you are doing." Everyone goes back to what they were doing. Of course not me. "Dom, Yuri will be the leader of your group. You leave in an hour." Riggs leaves. "Dom, good to meet you." Yuri offers his hand. Even though I didn't like him already, I shook it. "You need to up your game for this mission. It's just gonna be you and me." I feel my head shatter into glass. "Wait, just us? That's it? What about my team?" "I wanna see what you can do with just your general." I start to think he's insane, but we're actually doing it. Because now I am on a helicopter. "Let's go, Dom." Yuri says, pushing me off the helicopter onto the ground. He lands fine. "What was that for?" "To prove you are ready." I already hate him. Yuri moves up and hides behind a building. I go next to him. "So what exactly are we doing again?" I ask. "Simple. We see what they were planning to do with Velvet." I think to myself this: And already Riggs told him about Velvet. FUCKING PERFECT. Yuri moves up, me following. He stealth kills a guard. He moves up into a computer room and looks around for something. "You know, if you brought Ryan with us, he could've HACKED into it with his arm." "There's always a challenge to everything." He breaks a metal tile. "You just have to break the next wall." He takes out a keycard and starts to get into the system. Already, I want to get over this mission not for my wants and needs, but for HIS needs he doesn't want. Yuri tosses me nightvision goggles. "Uhh...why do we need these?" I ask. He says "3...2...1..." The lights go out. I put the goggles on. "Now go in that corner." I shrug and do it. Three guards come in. Two next to me. One next to Yuri. He knives the one next to him while I shoot the two with my surpressed pistol. "Same your ammo." He says, making me hold my knife. He's not the best, but at least he's civilized. ''I think. Yuri gets into the computer and extrats a lot of data. "That's gonna take forever to decrypt." "Unless we ration more." And just like that, he's the worst. Yuri gets back on the helicopter. "Come on, Dom." he says. I try to get on, but bullets fly to me. Yuri then goes. "YURI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" "Parkour your way here." ''Fucking hell, this guy is nuts. I climb up a building and jump to the rope ladder. My fingers grab the end of it. With a bit of strength, I climb myself up on to the plane. I look a bit annoyed at what he did. I don't think he is leader material. 15:00 I sit at my barrack and eat a sandwitch. Ryan comes in. "So, how is Yuri?" "The worst." "Why's that." "Well, let's see...he made me use a knife, he follows strict orders, he never rests, and he lack patience." "He can't be THAT bad." "He nearly left me there to die on that mission." "Well, most generals are kind of like that." Someone calls for Ryan. He leaves. I lie on my bed, and hear the phone ring. It's Audrey. I pick up. I hear a weird dark noise. "Hello." "Hey, what the hell is going on?" "I have your aunt tied up. If you come back, I will deal you." I hear Audrey scream. "You got it." I say. I hang up, and prepare the best firearms I have. Chapter Eight: Failure I come back to home, taking a private extract. I get my M16 ready, Desert eagle on my holster. I look at my home. There is a broken window and some broken bottles inside. I jump in and look around. I see a note next to a broken bottle. I take it and look at it. It reads: Meet me at the top of the tower. I look at it, clutch my teeth, and tear the note. I walk there. I stare at the tower. It looks like a tough climb, but I'm up for tough. I start to walk up there, passing by all the rubble I see. It looks just as bad as it was bombed years ago; when I was just a private. I walk up the tower. Then, I see someone in a mask, next to Audrey. I stare at him for a moment, waiting for him to speak. It starts to thunder and the wind is blowing hard. A lightling bolt strikes near me, but not ehough to frighten me here. I walk up a few feet. He then says "I guess you came? It's for your aunt. Give up on Navy or watch as you suffer here." I shake my head. He pulls out two iron bars. "Time to say your prayers, Dom.". "You wanted a tower fight?" I ask. I throw my pistol and assault rifle off the ledge. "You got one." I pick up two yard long iron wrenches. The man tosses Audrey, who has a cloth on her mouth and tied up, to a side. He starts to jump at me. I block the hit. I turn and attack, He blocks some. Me and him look like we are using swords. I kick him on the floor and hit his skull. He kicks me off and attacks. I retaliate by wall running and dropkicking him. He hangs over the ledge a bit, and runs at me. I block as soon as he stops, then continues and kicks me on the floor. He disarms one of my wrenches and hits my left index finger. "YOU FUCK!" I shout to him, as I kick him away from me. The wrench I dropped goes flying. "You know, Dom, you could've lived a happy life if you just gave up soon." he says, attacking me. "But you chose this fate." I dodge his attack. He kicks me down again. "Now you feel suffering." he says and tries to attack me. I block it with my hand, but then I see my left index finger come off. I look at it in pain, and start to snap. "You motherfucker." I say, swinging at his face. He is injured because of me breaking some of his bones. "Dom, you want to know something?" "That you're a finger collecting maniac?" "No. It's just that cheater's don't prosper, but they DO get away with playing dirty." He pulls out a gun and tries to shoot me, but I block. He then aims his gun at Audrey's head, and swiftly pulls the trigger. "NO!". Audrey's now dead body closes her eyes and falls of the tower. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I go swinging on him. He blocks but I disarm one of his pipes. "You know what? I'm done executing you, Dom. You have SOME potential." Attacking back, I look confused. We end up at the top of the tower again. "You can be a good subject. Just gotta replace that finger of yours." I get irritated. He then ejects me with something. I start to feel weak and feel dizzy. I hear his distant voice from him. "Welcome to the Russian Navy, Cossway." I see gunshots to him. I peer over and see Amber firing at him. Before I can think of what's happening, I'm flying away and close my eyes. THE END Category:Blog posts